Mini-vengers: Chaos
by TonyWalker
Summary: All Sammy wanted to do was find her father, but somehow she ended up on earth with the the Stark twins. Now, with Maria, Tommy and little Harry by her side, she becomes part of a family of superheroes and founds the "Mini-vengers". Between meeting Tony Stark and the Avengers and along the way many other friends and enemies, what will the hold for the Mini-vengers? A lot of chaos!
1. Chapter 1

**Mini-vengers chaos**

 **A Guardians of the galaxy/avengers fanfiction**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Samira's POV**

I walk into the next bar on the beautiful planet Xandar to ask about him. Even though it is only about 2 pm, most of the customers are already drunk. The customers, just like the bar itself look rather worn down. Walls, floor and ceiling are wooden, and here and there it looks like some pieces were ripped out, as if they had witnessed many fights. There are no windows, which causes very little light to shine into the room. To my sides there are some tables, but most of the people, especially men, stand near the bar or sit at it. The people look like they've been sitting there for weeks. Probably it's because of Xandars bad economy, or maybe they're just all typical Xandarians. I walk over to the bar, with the hope that the barkeeper would answer my question in a proper way. "Hey, have you seen Peter Quill around here, sometime?" I ask. Maybe it's just the lights but the color of his skin looks like a very dirty, dark purple. "Depends on who's asking." He says. The way he asks and looks at me, really makes me want to punch him in the face. But before I can reply or do anything else, a guy to my right starts talking. "Oh geek, Mazea, why so serious? That's just a kid... Old Pete, last time I saw him, he was getting arrested by the Nova corps.", "Why do you tell this stupid little girl, you tac?". He said this phrase with a furious glance to the other man. "What did you call me?" I question seriously. "I said, you are a stupid little kid. And obviously, you are deaf, too.", he replies. I feel the anger growing in me and clench my fists. "Ok, that's enough. I won't take insult from such an idiot of a Xandarian." Suddenly everybody in the bar looks up, leaning forward to be able to listen to our conversation better. Someone starts chanting „Fight, fight, fight...", and it doesn't take long before everybody joins in. "I won't fight this small girl!" "Are you scared?", I ask sassily. The man behind the bar suddenly jumps over it and tries to attack me but I was quick enough to dodge him. I kick him with my knee in the gut, causing him to bent over and hold his stomach. In this position, I could easily knock him out, but I just let him be and take a few steps back. That however doesn't mean I don't smirk in triumph. My expression quickly changes when I see him pull out an electrocuter. The only thing I can do to keep myself from being shocked is activating my shield. This might not have been my wisest decision because in the next moment, there are sparks flying everywhere and a sudden light appears, surrounding and blending me.

 **Maria's POV**

"I wike this movie!", Harry exclaims happily and slights a little closer to my twin brother. Just a little while ago, my parents left for a really important meeting. My baby cousin, Harry Banner, my a few minutes younger brother, Tommy, and I are allowed to stay at the Stark Tower together until they come back. Harry's favorite past time is watching 'The Lion King', so right now that's what we are doing. That's what we always do... At least 12 times a year! We all probably know every scene from memory already, but it makes Harry happy and even though we are not biological cousins, I love him just like one. Well, spending time with my twin always makes him happy, after all, Thomas is his hero. "Hakuna~ Matata~, what a wonderful phrase~ ...", are Timon, Pumba and Simba singing in the movie, when suddenly the lights go out. "What the-", Tommy exclaims, but before he can finish his sentence, I punch his shoulder. "Owww! What was that for, sis?!", he asks. "Yeah! What was that for?", Harry supports Tommy. I don't answer, but point in my cousin's direction. We both look at Harry in silence, until Thomas speaks up: "What the Hulk?!" I stare at my brother as if he has grown a second head. Only then do I notice the image on Harry's shirt: Hulk. Realization dawns on me and I sigh, shaking my head at my brother, but Harry is totally amused by Thomas' bad joke and starts giggling childishly. My twin and I start laughing, too, and Tom gives Harry a High-five. „Tap, tap, tap..." I shush the boys and ask them if they heard the weird noise. The two shake their heads no. I hold up a finger, symbolizing them to keep quiet. "Tap, tap, tap..." There it is again. This time all of us he heard it. "What's that?", Harry asks scared. „Okaaayy... This is getting spooky now!", I voice my thoughts. „Oh, come on, you scaredy cats, I'm sure it's just the boogey man", Thomas jokes. I glare at him. "Haha, really funny, Thomas, really funny", I say sarcastically. He smiles at me sheepishly and puts up his hands in surrender. „How about you guys go and search outside and downstairs for the source of the noise and I'll check around here?", Tommy suggests. "NO!", Harry cries out, „I wanna go with you! I'm not scared at all!", „But who will protect my sister if you come with me?", Tom asks while ruffling his cousin's hair and smiling down at him. „No, Tommy. It's okay. You two can search here and I will go downstairs", I tell him. „If you say so...", my brother shrugs.

 **Samira's POV**

I'm awake, but I keep my eyes closed. My cells feel like they've been ripped apart and put back together, that's why I don't open my eyes. I'm afraid of what's going on. But there's a penetrating smell, which I can't stand any longer, so I opened my eyes to take a look and move. I am lying on the ground behind something like a big container. I step out from behind the container and look around. What the geek happened? Where am I? The last thing I can remember is that asshole of a barkeeper's electrocuter hitting my force field. After that came the weird light and then just blackness. Endless blackness. Now I'm standing in this dark, gray alley. I look around again, wondering what to do now, before deciding to walk around, looking for some high buildings to climb on. So I start walking to a street with weird-looking vehicles and strange clothed people. Where they humans? This would mean I'm on earth. Definitely doesn't look like the earth I come from. I scan the skyline and recognize a very tall tower, just a few blocks of houses away. So I start walking in its direction, while trying to ignore the confused looks I'm getting. When I get there, I decide to climb it on its side for not getting too much attention. I gotta be cautious, because I don't know the material it's made of. I test the stability by punching it a few times, and finally think it's save enough. On my way up I do this repeatedly, you can never be cautious enough. I climb up a few feet until I hear yelling. So I take a look over my shoulder and see a girl staring and shouting at me. She has brown hair, a bit longer than shoulder length. She looks to be my age but seems to be a bit shorter than me. "Hey, what the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?! Get back down here!", she shouts. "What? Why do you want me to come down?" She pauses a few seconds, staring at me with an unbelieving face. "What do you think why?! Because it's freakin' dangerous! So get back down here right now!". Does she care about me? Why should she? What the hell is going on in this place? Ok... I'll come down before she starts freaking out. My arms are getting tired anyway. The minute I step foot on the ground, the girl was already right in front of me. "Who are you and why on earth would you climb up our tower?", she asks. So it is earth. "What? You got a tower? What tower?". "What do you mean, what tower? The tower you just climbed up, of course. You seem a little confused, are you alright?", again, does she care about my well-being? "Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. But could you please tell me where I am? And why do you care that much about me? Nobody cares about me. Except for that one drunk guy at the bar." Well, I actually am a bit confused, but it's because she has that worrying look again. "Hey, why don't you come with me?", right in this moment my stomach starts to grumble. Very, very loud. "Damn, it feels like I haven't been eating for days. And maybe I didn't. Who knows how long I was lying behind that container.". The girl's eyes widen in disbelieve. This has to be a different world. On the earth I know, everybody would have just laughed at me. "Ok, how about this: you can come with me and I'll make you a sandwich.", she says. "I don't know what a sandwich is, but sounds good." I guess, I just gotta trust her. In this moment, she's the only person who could be able to help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Maria's POV**

After finding out the elevator wasn't working, I had to take the stairs all eleven floors down. Finally, I arrive in the lobby. I'm so exhausted, I have to sit down for a while first. After ten minutes, I decide that I have rested enough and make my way outside to check for the source of the noise. First, I look around the front of the building, when suddenly I see movement on the Tower's side. "What's that?", I mumble to myself. I take a few steps closer and finally recognize the thing on the wall: A human being?! Yeah... It's a girl. She seems to be around my age. She has shoulder-length dirty blonde, wavy hair and is dressed in weird clothing. What is she doing there? Only now do I think of the dangers of this act. Screaming loudly, I run up to the other girl. It takes a while until she finally notices me. She turns and looks over her shoulder at me. "Hey, what the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?! Get back down here!", I call up to her. "What? Why do you want me to come down?" "What do you think why?! Because it's freakin' dangerous! So get back down here right now!" ... Or I'll come up and kick your ass. The girl comes down and the second she does, I stand right in front of her. "Who are you and why on earth would you climb up our Tower?", I ask curiously. "What? You got a Tower? What Tower?", she wonders. I sweatdrop at the question. "What do you mean what Tower? The Tower you just climbed up, of course." She acts really strange... Is something wrong with her? "You seem a little confused, are you alright?", I worry. "Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. But could you tell me where I am? And why do you care that much about me? Nobody cares about me. Except for that one drunk guy at the bar.", she answers. Drunk guy at the bar? What the fuck?! That girl clearly needs help. Even if she is a complete stranger to me, I don't think she will cause any harm. "Hey, why don't you come with me?", I suggest. Her stomach chooses to grumble really loudly in that moment. "Damn, it feels like I haven't been eating for days. And maybe I didn't. Who knows how Long I was lying behind that container.", the other girl mumbles. Lying behind a Container? Maybe for days? What the heck is going on?! But wait... Hasn't been eating for days? The poor girl... "Okay, how about this: You can come with me and I'll make you a sandwich.", I offer the blonde girl. "I don't know what a Sandwich is, but sounds good.", she replies. Who in this world doesn't know what a sandwich is?!

 **Samira's POV**

The other girl guide me to some sort of kitchen and now she's opening and closing some different kitchen cabinets in search of ingredients. I still don't know what a so-called "sandwich" is. "What's a sandwich?", I ask. She looks up from her cooking and replies: "You really don't know? You gotta be from a different world or something.", she says, laughing. "Um... That might actually not be so far from the truth. I think.". I smile sheepishly. She gives me a weird look and returns to work. For hearing, I might not be from this world she takes it quite well. A few minutes pass in silence, before a question comes to my mind. "By the way, what's your name?", I ask curiously. "Ah, yeah... I didn't tell ya yet, did I? My name's Maria. What's yours?". I grin cheekily. "Our names rhyme. It's Samira." Maria smiles. "Cool name. Kind of extraordinary." "Thanks. And where I come from, it's quite common..."

"O, finished. May I introduce? A sandwich", Maria exclaims, presenting plate with two triangle formed pieces of bread with... something... in between. What the heck? What's that? Looks weird. Oh whatever. I don't have much of a choice, have I? So I grab it, smell it, and in the second I wanna take a bite a teenage boy, followed by a younger companion, comes running in. As a reflex I drop the sandwich back on the plate and jump two steps away. The boy looks at me perplexed, before turning his attention back to Maria. "Maria, Maria! We found some really, really awesome shit upstairs! You are not gonna believe it! Hurry up! Follow me!" Maria gives me a baffled look over her shoulder, shrugs and symbolizes me to follow as well. Maria runs after the others and I find myself left alone with the sandwiches. My eyes wander between the door and the sandwich again and again until I just take the whole plate with me and go after the others. A few seconds later I catch up with them and we make our way to whatever place we're going.

We're standing in front of a heavy looking door when the boy starts talking once more. "Watch out Maria, take a deep breath and keep calm.", he says. The little boy (why is he even hanging out with people about twice his age?) opens the door. Maria and the taller guy go inside and expose a room which is lost on me. Recognizing my huge hunger, I take the chance to have a little nosh and observe the scene in front of me. The room is really big, lightened and looks boring to me. What interests me more is Maria's reaction to the boys' finding. Her eyes are wide in disbelieve but still have a curious spark in them. And she can't stop her voice from quivering when she speaks up again. "Oh my gosh. You can't be serious! Thomas you're not saying that...", I couldn't help but interrupt Maria. "JESUS CHRIST! This is the freaking most awesomest thing in the galaxy, I have ever eaten in my entire live!" I burst out, referring to the sandwich in my hand. The other three stare at me as if I was crazy. I give my best clean-handed smile and sheepishly say "Sorry, don't mind me. Please go on, whatever you were saying" The others deadpan at me before actually going on with their conversation. "Tommy... Thomas... Are you saying... Could our father be Iron man?" Maria says with a slight smile on her lips and lots of excitement in her eyes. Instead of answering, Thomas walks over to a table, picks up a remote and presses a button on it. Immediately a part of the wall to the right moves and offers a sight to a metal looking suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Maria's POV**

The Iron Man suit. The suit that protected innocent people from terrorism. The suit that saved New York from an alien inversion. The suit that helped save a lot of people by defeating Aldrich Killian. That's always been my father? Now it all makes sense... The reason why I couldn't ever google the origins of Iron Man was because Dad told Jay to block the search result! The reason why he didn't come to Hawaii with us last year was because he was busy fighting against Killian! The reason why Uncle Bruce and Aunt Tasha would suddenly come, drop Harry and vanish with Dad for a few days at a time was because they were on missions. The reason why Dad would suddenly had shown up with bruises... "HARRY, DON'T!" I look up to realize that it was Tommy who had called out and just in that moment something flies right by my face, headed directly towards Samira. Then I watch as the most incredible thing ever happens... It blows my mind even more than finding out about my father being Iron Man! Just when the object is about to hit her, she stretches out her arm as if to catch it and something like a red-purple ball appears around her, shielding her from the object. The object hits the protective bubble and bounces right back. Everyone stares at her for a few seconds, then I hear a loud "COOL!" from the right corner and the next I know, another object is flying at her. And another. And another. And another. And Samira stops every one of them. This goes on until I finally get out of shock, turn to the right and scream: "Harry, stop! Are you out of your mind?! Stop it!"

A short while later, we are sitting at the kitchen table again.

"So you're telling me that you are a kid from a different universe with some super-powers, looking for her father. And somehow while you were at it, you ended up here ...?", I sum up Samira's story.

Samira nods absentmindly, mumbles "Hmm, yeah, that's right", before she looks up and states: "You know, this sandwich is AWESOME! Back in my universe we only had protein pills and vitamin replacements..."

We stare at her for a few moments until I decide to ignore her and face Harry: "Could you please hit me? This is definitely a dream."

Harry got ready to hit me, when Tommy intervened: "No! Stop, Harry!...Hit me!"

"Oh, no! You're not stealing MY punch!", I tell him and smack him in the face. Hard. Just as I realize my mistake, his fist comes dangerously close to my nose and immediately I feel a stinging pain spreading through my face. "OWW! SHH-! YOU FUCKING SHIT!", I yell while at the same time jumping on him, trying to wrestlemania him down. Meanwhile, Harry just screams and punches the table. "Guys!? Somebody is trying to enjoy her sandwich here!", I hear Samira call over.

Tommy and I stop exhausted and covered in bruises. We both get up and sit down at the table again.

Harry also calmed down and asks curiously: "Hey, do you have any other super-powers?"

"Well, you already saw my shield... Apart from that, I only have the power to fly, but that's thanks to my equipment..."

Harry jumps up and down excitedly. "SHOW ME! Show me! Show me! Show me! Show me! Showme! Showme! SHOW! ME!", "Okay...", Samira responds with a shrug. She stands up and readies herself, when suddenly a thought comes to my mind. "Wait! Not in here!" Too late. The girl from another universe jumps up and strong airstreams shoot out from her palms and feet. Her belt starts to glow a deep red color and suddenly she is flying around the room like Peter Pan. Thanks to the strong winds, papers and sheets as well as documents, which were formerly lying on various places of the room, are spread all over the place within seconds. "Oh shit! Mom's going to kill us! It's a mess!", I think. Harry looks on with wide, sparkling eyes, jumping around and clapping in excitement. Meanwhile, Tommy stares at her with his jaw wide open, a bit wider and it would hit the floor, and when Samira starts doing loopings and other tricks, he exclaims sounds of amazement and surprise: "Oh!... Ah!... Wow!" All of a sudden, Jarvis speaks up. "System reboot. System reboot." Samira shrieks in surprise: "WOOAHHH!" The blonde loses control, sways dangerously from side to side, before crashing through one of the door-sized glass windows, thus falling out of the building. We immediately rush to said window, staring outside in shock and horror. Nobody says anything, trying to process what just happened. Then, something a bit further down catches our eyes: It's Samira, slowly flying back up! We sigh in relief. "Oh gosh! We thought you fell!", Tommy exclaims. "I can't fall. I control gravity!", Samira laughs, "Sorry for the window by the way!" The flying girl lands back in the room next to us. Without warning, Harry jumps at her as if he was stroke by lightning: "Sammy! You're okay! I thought you died!", he wails while they are stumbling to the ground.

 **Samira's POV**

The door opens and stepping inside is a red-haired, brown-eyed woman in her late thirties with freckles. She is followed by a dark-haired man with big brown eyes. The former walks in a few steps, stops abruptly and her eyes widen in shock. For a few seconds, nobody makes a sound, then, suddenly, the female screams: "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! WHO IS THAT?! WHY IS THERE SUCH A MESS IN THIS ROOM?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WINDOW?!" The siblings flinch and Tommy timidly responds: "Mom?! Eh... What are you guys doing here? Didn't you say you'd be back next week?" Meanwhile the man was holding a weird screeny-thingy in his hands and looking up he asks in a very serious tone: "Guys? Do you still have a leftover sandwich for me?" "WHAT?!", the woman screams. The adults continue talking but I have no idea what they're saying, because all I can think about is that weird screeny-thingy in that guy's hands. I just can't stop this urge to examine it closely so I walk over and simply take it since they were so caught up in their intense conversation. Suddenly it's strangely silent and when I look up I see all of them staring at me. "What?", I ask confused. Maria responses: "You don't just take things from people without asking for permission first! Especially if you don't know them." That's when the strawberry blonde seems to remember that she doesn't know me and asks "Yeah, who the hell are you anyway?" "MOM! Language!" "Sorry kids.", She says in a much calmer voice. "I'm just…", she interrupts herself with a sigh. "Yeah well, mom… long story short: her name is Sammy, she comes from another planet. Somehow, she ended up here through BAM! and then she was like WOAH?! And then she went like CLIMB! And the lights went like WUSHHH! and we were like WHAT?! And then we heard a noise like TACTACTAC! and we searched for the source like WTF?! and I went outside and found her climbing up the tower like DUDE YOU CRAZY? COME DOWN HERE! and then we went in and Tommy was like YO, DAD'S IRON MAN! and Sammy was like WHAT'S A SANDWICH? so we made her one and then she fell out the window like WOAHHH! And came up again since she can fly like HOLY SHIT THAT'S AMAZING! and that would be the story of how Sammy met the sandwich" 20 seconds of silence followed. Then at once both adults exclaim: "I need an Aspirin" and "I need a drink".

 **Maria's POV**

"Why didndndn…", I made my first attempt to ask "Why dindnndnn..." second attempt "Why didn't you tell us?", my twin brother asks for me, referring to our father being Iron Man.

"Well, I saw Pepper being worried, Rhodey getting hurt. We just didn't want that to happen to you guys.", dad answered. "But how did you manage to keep it a secret?", I wonder. "May I answer this question, Sir?", Jarvis directed at Tony, "The fault for that may lie with me, as I was the one who kept all the information about Iron Man being Tony Stark from your reach."

"But we told him to do so, so it's not your fault, J!", Dad immediately added. Sammy flinches violently, looking around in confusion. "What the hell was that? Have I lost it or did you hear it, too?" "Yeah, we heard it, too. That's Jarvis, our artificial intelligence/butler. Say hi, Jarv!", Tommy responds. "Hello everyone. I am Jarvis-Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. But to get back to the topic: I had calculated the probability of you getting hurt with or without your knowledge of Tony Stark being Iron Man before your parents made the decision not to let you know. The estimated percentage of you getting hurt with the knowledge had been 32.61% higher than without the knowledge."

After a few minutes of consideration, I decided that I understand it but I'm still kinda pissed. My Dad has been Iron Man my entire life. And he didn't bother to tell us. His own kids. I mean this is a huge part of his life and personality and he kept it from us. So, half of this man I don't even know. I don't know what is true that Mom and Dad told us about. All the meetings? All the business trips? Was it all a lie?

"So… Any other lies you haven't told us about? Since, like -oh, I don't know- birth?"

"Well, Rhodey is War Machine...?"

The elevator doors open. "What's up, Kiddos? I brought Pizza!", Rhodey calls out happily. "Ohw, is this a bad time or something? You look like you just came from a funeral", he nervously laughed, sensing the tension in the air.

 **Samira's POV**

Maria and her mother showed me the guest bedroom after everybody decided to go to bed and continue the conversation in the morning since everyone could use a good night sleep and a lot of time to think.

The room I am staying in is huge and luxurious. And I mean reeaalllyyy huge and luxurious!

I'm lying in a king-sized bed with red and black sheets. On both sides, there is a nightstand with a lamp on it. The bottom of the bed is standing on a circle-shaped dark red carpet, the same color as the wall behind my head. The walls on both my sides are deep black and in my left-hand corner a palm tree is positioned, while to my right there is a big mahogany wardrobe and next to it a commode, left to the entrance. The wall opposite the door has big beautiful bay window in a black, red and white color scheme with a small olive tree next to it. Mirroring the bed, there is a big, spacious mahogany desk. On top of it, a computer screen is placed and if the chair -which is really comfortable by the way- wasn't in front of it, I would have been able to see the processor as well. Another part of the room that makes it look very modern is the dark parquet floor.

So today I met not only an entire new planet, but also many new really kind-hearted people. Maria, Tommy and Harry and also Mr. and Mrs. Stark -they told me to call them Tony and Pepper- and Mr. Rhodey, the guy that brought food and is also Mr. Stark's Bestie. I mean they definitely seem nice and they are very generous for letting me stay in this amazing place, but I'm also not sure if I should truly trust them just yet. After all, they are people that I've just met this afternoon. But right now, they are my best option, especially because Mr. Stark promised to look for a way to send me back to Xandar in the morning.

But anyway, I should probably try to catch some sleep. It's been a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Samira's POV**

"… so, you're saying with the right amount of energy and also the right kind, we could open another portal?", I ask Mr. Stark. We are sitting in his lab, trying to figure out a way to send me back. He just told me that I probably got send here by the combination of my kinda-supernatural forcefield and the electrocuter that hit it. "Yeah, but that's the thing…", he points out. "The only time I've seen such a kind of energy was when the Tesseract opened a huge portal to another part of the Universe right over this exact tower. I'll try to hack into the Shield Company data and find out information about the energy signature of the Tesseract, so we can use that to create a similar energy wave length."

"Pancakes are all done!", somebody shouts from behind me. It's Harry, who's sitting on Tommy's shoulders, both of them still in their pajamas. Suddenly Thomas pulls a megaphone out of nowhere and proclaims in a strong voice: "Dear members of the Stark-family. I solemnly announce to you that the pancakes have been served and are ready to be enjoyed."

As soon as he has finished his declaration Harry tries to bow from up on Thomas' shoulders, which causes both of them to lose balance, stumble and trip and finally land face-first on the ground. Mr. Stark and I nearly join them on the floor, since this hilarious view of them falling onto their noses makes us laugh so hard, our legs almost give in. Only a few seconds later, the boys join in, too.

 **Maria's POV**

While the pancakes are baking and producing a heavenly delicious smell, making my mouth water, mom and I had some time to just discuss recent events a bit.

"Honey, I'm sure your dad's gonna find a way to get her back." "But what if he doesn't?", I ask in concern. "Maria, your father is genius, he sure will!"

That makes me think for a second. '…And why do you care that much about me? Nobody cares about me. Except for that one drunk guy at the bar.', I remember Sammy's words.

"What's the matter, Honey?", mom asks, since she's noticed my troubled look. "Mom, I'm not entirely sure if it's even a good idea for her to go back. She said she had no one back there and she seems like she can't really trust people. And she doesn't have parents. She doesn't have family at all, she's searching for her father going through bars, talking to weirdos, who end up trying to electrocute her! Not the best environment for a child to grow up.", I point out my thinking. "Yeah, but…", just as mom started answering Harry and Tommy came running back in, screaming "Pancaaaakes!" and throwing themselves into their seats.

"Boys, no pancakes in pajamas. You know the rules, at the table we wear street clothes!", with a lot of moaning and complaining my dear twin brother and Harry get up and start racing towards their rooms.

A minute later, we all sit at the breakfast table, watching Harry trying to inhale his pancakes rather than chewing them. Meanwhile, Sammy is eyeing the syrup on our pancakes curiously. "Something wrong, Sammy?", I ask. "No, not really, I guess. It's just that I have no idea what y'all are drizzling over your… 'pan-cakes'….", She answers. Every male person in the room gasps and stops eating, staring at her. I roll my eyes at them for being so childish. "Don't mind the boys, Samira. This is syrup, kinda like a sweet sauce that you can use to make your pancakes taste even better. You should try a bit.", mom says, handing her the bottle of maple syrup. Sammy takes it, sniffs it and then, shrugging, she holds it upside down over her pancakes, causing a ton of syrup flowing onto her plate. "Stop, save a little for me, dude!", Tommy shouts, trying to get the bottle from her. "No Thomas, you have enough. You're gonna get Diabetes if you continue consuming that much sugar!", I say, getting a hold on the bottle. "You're not my mom!", Thomas complains. "WOAHH, I have never tasted anything that sweet in my live!", I hear Sammy shout. As we are fighting over the syrup, Tommy's hand slips, causing the syrup to spill all over my face. We all stop for a moment to process what just happened. Then Tommy start laughing uncontrollably and Harry joins in. I get really angry, hearing Tommy laughing at me like a Neanderthal having a deadly cough. "I'm. Gonna. KILL YOU!" I shout angrily, standing up and racing after a now a little scared and fleeing but still laughing twin brother.

 **Samira's POV**

The breakfast went by like a blur and before I knew it, Mrs. Stark and Maria dragged me to a place called "the mall". This place is amazing! It has everything you could ask for. From pants to hats, from shoes to tops. Even food! Much food. Several different kinds of food.

"Sammy, you comin'?" Maria asks from quite some distance away. I didn't even notice that I have stopped and stared in amazement. In a hurry, I turn and just as I start running after the Starks, I collide with something that came towards me at high speed. As I fall to the ground, I realize that the thing that hit me, is actually a boy about my age. I get up again and see him lying on the ground, holding his right arm and frowning in pain. "Oh man, I'm so sorry, are you okay?", I ask. "Fine!", he says, "I'm good, don't worry! And I am sorry, it was my fault, I was just rushing to the subway", he explains, while slowly getting up. Standing up, he is a little shorter than me. The scrawny boy has rather short and curly brown hair, matching his brown eyes. He's wearing simple jeans and a white shirt. "Guys, are you okay?", Maria says from behind me. "yeah, yeah. We're fine!", the boy says. "But I gotta get going, I'm in quite a hurry!" He collects the magazines he had dropped. "Are you a fan?", Maria asks, pointing on a magazine saying "Tony Stark's greatest inventions". "Yeah… He's like, my IDOL! I wish I had the possibility to -" He is cut off by a Woman shouting "PETER! C'mon now, hurry!". "Gotta go, sorry again. COMING, AUNT MAY!", He shouts back and takes off.

Maria and I look after him for a moment before we just shrug and follow Pepper.

Five hours of energy-sucking going through different stores and looking at tons of clothes later, we all decide that we need a break. So, we sit down in a café, with Maria and me getting a vanilla milkshake and Pepper ordering an iced coffee.

"By the way. I called Maria and Tommy's school and they said that, as long as you're with us, you can go to the twin's class. Don't worry, I didn't tell them anything about you, I only said that you're a friend's daughter, whose parents had to move.", Pepper mentioned. "School? I've heard of that. But you know, I've never been to one. What's it like there?" The strawberry blonde almost spills her coffee and Maria's jaw drops. "You've never been to school? How awesome!" "Maria!" Pepper exclaims. "What?", Maria asks. "I mean, learning is nice, but all the boring subjects… like RE or sports. Just a waist of precious time. And the test… they are shit. Nerve-wracking as hell." "Your grades are good, Honey!" "Well, that doesn't mean I'm not nervous!", Maria says. "Sounds like school is really…. fun.", I point out sarcastically.

"It could be fun! For popular kids. But kids like Tommy and me, with our good grades and the teachers liking us, we tend to have a hard time. Especially when those popular kids give us a hard time. At least Tommy has kind of a bonus, since he is in the hockey team and is really not that bad."

"They are still giving you a hard time? Should I go talk to the principal again?", Pepper answers.

"No mom. I think that'll only make everything worse.", Maria says, sounding kinda down. I realize that this must be an uncomfortable topic for her. "Well, that still sounds like a lot of fun...", I say again and then, trying to change the subject, I point out the next thing that comes into my mind: "By the way guys, this milkshake? Amazing!", I say. "Maybe being beamed onto this planet isn't so bad after all." Happy to see a smile on Maria's face, we talk about how we wanna spent the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Maria's POV**

A few days later, Tommy, Sammy, Harry and me are waiting for dad. It's the end of summer vacation and we are about to fly back home to our house in Upstate. Mom already left for a meeting in Washington, DC. The last few days, we bought everything Sammy needed to fit in. Now it seems like she'd been here her entire life. Tommy is getting impatient, since we've already been waiting for about 40 minutes and Harry even fell asleep, due to boredom. "Jarvis, where the hulk is dad?", he asks. "I'm sorry young sir, I'm afraid you don't have the authorization for me to give you that information." "Oh no, you shouldn't have said that.", I mutter, afraid of what's coming next. "Jarvis. JARVIS! Jarvis? Pleaaseee, Jarvis! Jarvis? Jarvis? Jaarviss! C'mon JayJay. Jarv! Jarvis! Jarvis. JARVIS! Jarvis? Pleaaseee, Jaarviss! C'mon Jarvyyy. Jarv! Jarvis! JARVIIIIIS!"

"Young sir, that has never and will never work. I literally have nerves of steel and I've been working with your father for years! There's nothing you can do to annoy me." "Okay then,", Tommy says. "I guess we just have to look for him ourselves." "I also can't let you do that." Jarvis replies. "So?", Sammy speaks up. "we don't need doors and elevators! Don't we have air vents? You don't have control over those!", she says with a sassy smirk on her lips.

A minute later the three of us are crawling through the tight shafts. Harry, we left sleeping on the sofa. Sammy is first, Tommy second and I form the end. Suddenly, we all stop and I hear Samira shouting from the front. "Guys, we have a few options here. Either we go up, down, straight or left or right." "I think we'll have to go down. He's probably in his lab.", I speak my thoughts out loud. "Kay" I hear Sammy responding. Then I hear Tommy screaming "Woah, Sammy, what the hell?" and next I hear is the sound of a person hitting the metal ground. "What happened?", I ask, "You okay?", Tom asks. "Yeah, totally fine, it's not that deep!", Sammy screams from far away. "Did she seriously jump?" I ask in disbelieve. Tommy ignores me and just says "If you say so…" He takes a deep breath and the moment I wanted to tell him to wait, I see him dropping down. I don't bear to breathe. "OOW" I hear from where Sammy's voice just came from. "Tommy! You alright?" I ask. "Yeah… my arm hurts a little… but I'm fine." "YOU GENIUSES!", I shout kinda pissed. "THERE'S A LADDER RIGHT THERE!"

We continue crawling until we've reached the lab. "Duudes, there's another guy!", Sammy whispers, since she's first in line. "He's dark-skinned, darker than Mr. Rhodey and something black is tied around his head, covering one of his eyes." "What?" Tommy asks, "No way!" I say and both of us hustle forward until we're beside Sammy and all of us can see. See, not breathe. "IT'S FURY!" Tommy and I whisper excited. "First of all, it's called furious, even I know that. But I see no one who looks angry?" "shhhhh", we shush Sammy.

"Stark, you know you can't use the Tesseract for anything. It's way too dangerous. We have it locked up pretty safely and it should stay that way. And you can't hack into our system! We trust you Tony, you can't take advantage of that."

"Yeah, ha, totally save. Building weapons with the Tesseract probably is the best way to keep it save."

"Stark, this…", "No, you know what?", dad interrupts him. "I have quite a bit work to do, as for you, Captain Cyclops, don't you have a few agents to babysit?"

Director Fury sighs and with his head shaking he makes his way to the exit. When he reaches the door, he turns once more and warns "The next time you hack into our files, there'll be consequences, Stark!"

"Oh no, will you ground me, mom?", dad jokes and I hear Sammy suppress a laugh.

 **Samira's POV**

We are racing down the last few steps of the stairs. "Maria, Tommy? Why are we running after this guy again?", I ask the twins, Maria answers, totally out of breath, "He's the guy that formed a group of superheroes to protect the earth from danger", 'what a great answer', I think

Captain Cyclops -Fury- is just leaving the building and turning right, so we follow him. Leaving the tower, we see him walking down the street, just turning around the corner. We hurry and push past people, trying to catch up with him but as we take the turn, we can't see him anywhere. A little confused, we look around, while continuing to walk. Well, Tommy and I are. Maria is stumbling after us and looks like she's about to collapse on the ground. Suddenly, I feel a strong grip around my wrist and something pulling me away. At the same time, I hear Tommy scream in pain. "You better tell me right now why you are following me, kids!", "Ahhh", Tommy whines, and falls down to his knees. "I'm barely touching you!", "He hurt his arm, let go!", I say. After considering for a moment he decides we are no risk and let's go of us. Gratefully, Tommy pulls his arm to his chest. That's when Maria finally caught up. "Wait…" Fury speaks. "Aren't you two Stark's little brats?"

"Uhhh..." Tommy answers.

"Yeah…" Maria answers.

"No?..." I answer.

The man looks at us in confusion for a moment. "Man, you guys are chaos, I definitely know where you got it from." He crosses his arms and has a grumpy look on his face. "Now tell me, why are you following me?", he asks. I look at Maria, because I'm still wondering the same thing.

"Umm, well… We were, well uhhh, actually I was… Or we were thinking kinda, that maybe…", she begins awkwardly, takes a deep breath and continues: "You see, your Avengers aren't getting any younger. So, I was thinking, that maybe it would be smart to gather younger people and start training them. You know, a young Avengers team!" Fury looks at her for a few seconds as if he was actually considering it.

"No!", he says, turns and walks away. Too baffled to do anything, we just look at each other and then run after him once more. "Wait, What? Why no?", "Look, the adult Avengers already cause enough trouble, behaving like little babies, especially your dad's big ego, so I definitely don't need even more brats I gotta play babysitter for."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Samira's POV**

My first week of school was really exhausting. I'm glad we have a weekend to recover! Monday was my first day. SOOO many things to learn! And I don't mean only school things. Student's names, teacher's names, subjects, curriculum, classroom numbers, locker combination, rules, dress code, emergency exits, really wayyy to much. And then shit got really out of hand. Math? Chemistry? Physics? All I've learned in my live is how to survive, how to use your powers and how to fight. But damn, humans know really much stuff! Though I'm not quite sure if I'm ever gonna need that knowledge again.

But I'm really good at sports! They have a hockey team, a lacrosse team, football, baseball, tennis, soccer, a debate club, chess, archery, horseback riding, drama class, orchestra. Most of the times, I don't even know what I'm doing, but somehow, I'm doing it right. At least in the sport teams. Except for chess. And I struggle with those instruments, and debating and drama and all that.

My new room turned out pretty nice though, it's quite similar to the guestroom in the tower (I guess they had one plan for all the guestrooms…), so it was really easy to get used to it. And even better, I could personalize it a little, so I added a black armchair with comfy red blankets.

Right now, I'm staring at my reflection, while brushing my teeth. The bathroom, that's just about half the size of my room, meaning it's huge too, has both, a shower and a bathtub. When you come into the room, the first thing you see, is a belly high wall, that separates the toilet from the rest of the room. To your left are two sinks and a big mirror, and in the corner, is the large bathtub. Next to the tub (between tub and toilet) is the shower, which actually only consists of one wall, with the showerhead attached to it. But the water automatically flows down the sink, so only what is in the shower really gets wet.

"Miss?", a sudden voice surprises me. I jump and realize that I will never get used to Jarvis speaking to me without anybody there to look at. "Miss Maria is asking if you're ready yet?", "juft a mimet…" I mumble through my brush. I quickly end brushing my teeth, grab my back, and hurry outside.

 **Maria's POV**

We're in the cantina, having lunchbreak. Well, Sammy and I are, Tommy isn't back from his shower yet. He always takes ages! So we already start eating our sandwiches. Jason and his crew come in. They are the popular kids I told Sammy about, the ones that tend to bully me. Donovan and Theo are his two bros. Donovan is a round-faced, brown-eyed boy with short brown hair, while Theo has a brown undercut and green eyes. Like Jason, both of them are built very athletically. Jason himself has a bit longer, dark blonde hair and blue eyes. I notice how he and his two buddies come closer and walk up behind me and expecting the worst, I already squeeze my eyes shut and tense up. Then I feel something wet spilled over my head and judging from the smell it's Jason's spaghetti sauce. Stuff like that actually really upsets me and I wish I could just cry the hell out of me. But I try to pretend that I don't care and mentally count to ten to calm myself down. As I look up, I see Sammy calmly getting up and staring at Jason with a look that reminds me of a mother wolf protecting their pups. "You definitely shouldn't have done that.", she growls. "Yeah, watcha gonna do about it? You're like half my size and a 3 years younger girl. I'm sure I could knock you out with one punch.", Jason replies. "Yeah? Try me!", Sammy laughs and jumps onto the table. Jason throws his fists up and almost at the same time, Sammy jumps right at him. As Jason throws his first punch, Sammy is able to catch his fist and turn his arm onto his back, causing him to lean over. Sammy hits his neck and Jason falls down to his knees. Donovan and Theo grab Sammy by the arms and pull her away. That gives Jason time to get up and run right into her, tackling her to the ground. In her surprise, Sammy was unable to avert him punching her in the gut. The second punch goes for her cheek, but that she is able to dodge it, resulting Jason's fist to painfully collide with the ground. Sammy takes her chance and crawls out from under Jason to jump back on him, pressing him face-first into the ground. Then, finally, one of the teachers pulls Sammy away from Jason and holds her back, while she struggles to get free. Jason stands up again and like a bull, he charges for Sammy and runs into her, hitting her stomach with his head. That's when even Donovan and Jason stop him by holding him back. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tommy shows up, asking "what the hell is going on here?" He walks up and takes a good look around. Looking from Sammy to me and to Jason he figures out what must've happened here and without a word, runs towards Jason and punches him in the face. "YOU MESS WITH THOSE TWO EVER AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" "THOMAS, CALM DOWN! Everybody, just calm down.", Mr. Roberts shouted. At that point I've noticed how many students have gathered around, not wanting to miss the show. The bell indicates the end of the break, but nobody moves back to their classrooms. "The show is over, People! Don't you have lessons to sleep through?", Roberts asks. "Stuart,", he says to the teacher who's still holding Sammy back. "You take the three boys to the principal's office, I'll take care of these three." The teacher lets go of Sammy, who collapses into the next chair, holding her stomach. "You can count on at least a month detention!", Mr. Roberts shouts after them, as they leave the room. "You three, come with me."

 **Samira's POV**

Mr. Roberts, my young, pretty athletic new science teacher, took us to an unused science lab, so Maria could wash her hair. And that's what she is doing right now. The teacher told Tommy and me to sit on a table and wait for him to talk to us. My stomach is still troubling me, so I push my arms against it. Somehow, that makes it easier for me to endure it. "Look, guys.", Roberts begins, while getting Maria a towel. "I know those guys are really cruel, but you can't just punch someone! You know that if they bother you, you're supposed to come to me and I'll handle it." We just nod and suppress our desire to talk back. "Sorry guys, I get why you did it, but I think I'll still have to punish you. At least one week detention, maybe two or even three. I'll have to discuss it with the principal." As he says that, I realize that he really is sorry. I guess he's a pretty cool person. "Why did you actually attack him in the first place?", he asks me. "What, you think I let them hurt Maria and just let them get away? No way, that's my sister! Ähhh, uhhh, I mean very good friend." Tommy and Mary make an "Awwwww" sound and Maria comes over to me and hugs me.

Tommy notices the containers with different chemicals and some test tubes standing around on top of the table. "Hey Mr. Roberts? Can we please mix some dry yeast and hydrogen peroxide?", he asks. The blue-eyed teacher with short, brown, spiky hair and a thin beard grins at Tommy sheepishly, replying: "Only this time!" With sparkling eyes, the two of them mix together a few things and as a result, a stream of bright pink foam is created. It looks amazing and I actually kinda get interested in chemistry. And I'm happy that even Maria is able to smile again.

 **Maria's POV**

Yeah! It's Friday afternoon and Sammy, Tommy and I are gonna have some friends over tomorrow to play some games. Thanks to Samira, people kinda like us now and Jason is not that popular anymore. Sammy and Tommy's detention is almost over, since the two weeks after the incident have already passed. After detention, the three of us are gonna go shopping, get some snacks and drinks, and maybe a new videogame we all can try tomorrow. Tyler and Dylan, two of Sammy's Lacrosse teammates, Allison, a girl from my choir and Emily, her one-year younger sister, will come over.

Finally, the bell rings 4 pm and my siblings come out with relieved expressions on their faces. "Another week of that and I would've died of boredom!", Sammy says smiling. "Yeah, now I can spend my past time with more important stuff than all of that philosophy crap! I need science!", Tommy laughs. Together, we make our way to the grocery store.

"Dude, don't cheat!", Tyler shouts at Tommy. It's about 8 pm and all the guys are there. Right now, we're having Pizza and playing Mario cart.

"So, Samira. How's it going with all your clubs?", Emily asks. "Awful, I don't know how to handle this! It's way too much, all day long I'm running around trying to be punctual for the next sport.", she responds with an agonized look. "But why are you taking so many then? You do realize you don't have to go to every club there is?" Sammy jumps from her seat, shocked. "What? No way! So that's why soccer and baseball are the same time! Why didn't anybody ever tell me?"

That exact moment, we hear a little explosion going off and all the lights go out. Smoke starts filling the room and we are left unable to see or properly breathe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Samira's POV**

The smoke was detected by the fire alarm, which triggered the automatic fire extinguisher to make it rain inside. The water makes the sight clear enough for me to see that our guests have been knocked out and Tommy, Mary and me are the only ones left standing. "SAMMY WATCH OUT!", I hear Maria shout and just in time, I could dodge the attack of a black clothed, disguised man, coming from behind me. He attacks again and this time I have the chance to fight back. I avert a few of his punches, but somebody tackles me to the ground from the side. With my arms held behind my back and the guy pressing me to the ground, I struggle to get free. "Just shoot her, we only need the twins!", the man holding me down shouts. In horror, I see the other one pulling out a gun, leaving me with only one option. I activate my shield and feel the attacker getting pushed away by the force of it and watch bullets getting reflected. Suddenly, the man stops firing and mumbles "interesting…", then, to his comrades, he shouts: "You get the twins, I'll take care of her. Whatever you do, do not fail this mission, we need the twins!"

He starts firing at me again, but with my force field activated, I don't even mind him. What's caught my attention are three guys heading towards Maria and Tommy. I try to stand up and walk over to them in order to protect them, but the guy attacking me had started using different bullets and every time one of those hits my forcefield, I collapse again and it feels like the bullet hit me directly and sucks the energy out of me. Meanwhile, a guy grabs Maria and pulls her towards the door, while Tommy tries to fight off the two other men. Another strange guy comes running in, with a motorcycle helmet covering his face. But thank god, he starts beating up the one who kept hold of Maria, instead of helping the intruders. Mary and I watch in amazement, but the next bullet hurts so bad, I roll over in pain. I don't think I can keep the force field up much longer. I'm feeling feverish and cold sweat is running down my forehead. From the angle of my eye, I see two black and red unidentifiable objects flying directly at the twins. For a moment, I'm struck with horror but then, I see an armor building up around each of the twins' bodies, leaving them to look similar to the actual Iron Man, except smaller and no gold.

We're sitting on the sofa in our living room. A bunch of shield agents, Mr. and Mrs. Stark and us three kids. "How the hell did they get in?", Tony asks while pacing up and down the room like a nervous, caged animal. After the suits showed up, the fight ended pretty quickly, since Iron Man and those agents arrived and fought the intruders of. "What I want to now is how they got through the new, reinforced security systems. I mean, after Killian we made sure something like that will never happen again. In all of our buildings", Pepper points out distressed. Luckily, nobody is hurt, though I'm still feeling kinda dizzy because of that firearm attack. "Another attack like this.", one of the agents says. "There have been quite a few lately…". "Well, who are these guys? And what do they want from our kids?", Mrs. Stark asks. "I'm sorry to tell you Mr. and Mrs. Stark, but we have absolutely no idea. We've been trying to find a pattern, but unfortunately to no avail."

Tony stands up and collects some of the bullets, the guy had fired at me. "How did they get this equipment? Those are electromagnetic bullets!", 'So that is why they harmed me so much', I think. "Go get them into my lab, I'll have a closer look later on.", he says to an agent standing nearby. I watch the twins for a moment and realize that they look kinda shocked and shaken up. 'Of course', I think. 'they've never been in a real fight before.' I scoot a little closer, which brings Tony's attention to them. "Guys, you're okay, don't worry. Hey, how about the rest of the weekend we'll go to the tower in New York again? Just to get out of here a little.", "sounds good to me, I probably wouldn't get any good night sleep here tonight, so…", Maria answers. We all go pack our stuff and about 40 minutes later, we already sit in the Starks` private jet on our way to New York City.

 **Maria's POV**

I wake up Sunday morning even more tired than when I went to sleep. I had almost no proper rest that night and I feel so uncomfortable knowing that I couldn't defend myself if I had to. I leave my room and meet my family already at the breakfast table. Tommy looks just about as exhausted as I and Sammy looks like nothing special had happened. "Morning, Honey.", Mom welcomes me. "morning everybody", I answer. The moment I wanted to sit down, Jarvis speaks up. "Sir, Director Fury is on his way up. He claims, he has something to discuss.", he says. "Tell him I'm not home!", dad replies annoyed. "Actually sir, he wants to talk to the kids." "What?", My brother and I say. That moment, the elevator door makes the 'bing'- sound and the tall, dark man steps into our apartment.


End file.
